


Walls

by cactipresident



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angus being hella cute, Lucretia deals with her actions, actions have consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactipresident/pseuds/cactipresident
Summary: Lucretia finds the wall taako burnt with three simple letters.L U PShe tries to not break in the process





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry

Her hand traced over the burnt scar in the cafeteria, feeling the jagged edges the fire had created. It was almost comforting seeing her name scarred onto the wall for all to see.

Not that any of them understood.

Taako himself said it like it was an acronym. He waved dismissively about how his staff acted up. Her staff. Her magical weapon. He told her it blasted Angus’s macaroons then blasted the walls spelling L U P. He told her which such little emotions it hurt.

But why would he have any emotions about this? She made sure he didn't. She made sure every last trace of a twin was gone from his memory. Every last inch of his heart surgically removed.

“Director, Ma’am?”

Lucretia looked down and smiled softly at the boy detective. He was looking at her puzzled as she traced over the name. No the letters. It was only a name to her.

“ Do you know what these letters mean?” She smiled again but he noticed it seemed more strained this time. She was trying to hide behind a mask of cold indifference but this was something she had not prepared for.

She knew lup was a lich. She knew liches could remember what the living could not. A century of living with the two and testing and meticulous testing proved they did. But whilst she had seen Barry before, no one had seen lup since she left that damned note. She had assumed the worst. The absolute worst which she mourned for over a year before trying to move on with her life. If she was true to herself she mourned everytime taako walked into a room.

There was a split second everytime that she either thought it was lup or she would be following right in after like they always did. Never separate. Never alone.

The years taako or lup died were the worst because the other would hide and become shells. Even though they knew the other was coming back ,their deaths hit the hardest.

Angus tugged on her sleeve gently and she realized she never answered the child, too lost in her own memories. “I don't, Angus. Seems to me, taako might have been pulling a prank on us all.” She watched as his face fell for a moment before picking back up with that sharp glint in his eyes. She had come to know this as his detective face.

“With all do respect, ma'am, I believe Taako when he said he didn't cast it! He was just as shocked as I was!” The tiny child pulled out a notebook before scribbling down some notes. “ But don't worry! I'll solve this one for sure!” 

She almost believed that he would if she hadn't wiped the very information herself in painful increments.

Instead she just nodded and moved to walk away. She could feel her emotions below the surface of her mask fighting to break free, to overwhelm any semblance of rationality. She continued walking slowly and purposefully. She had to get away from her name scarred into her walls. She had to get away from the stark reminder of who and what she betrayed.

She wanted nothing more than her family back. She wanted to cry into Magnus’s arms. She wanted to seek counsel with the least religious man she had ever met. She wanted to have full in depth conversations about literally anything with her captain. She wanted to laugh with Barry as he tried his best to go over the many plans he had to tell lup he loved her, all of them failing because he chickened out last minute. She wanted to sit with taako and just sit there silently as they did their own things but enjoyed each other's company nonetheless. She wanted to hug lup. She wanted to tell them all how sorry she was. She wanted what she broke.

A sob escaped her as she collapsed in the thankfully empty hall. 

She ruined everything and it was way too late to turn back. They could kill her after this. She will give each one back their memories once she fulfilled her mission. But she had to finish what she lost so much to start.

Slowly she got up from the floor, her fractured mask back in place. She had a job to do and an entire planer system counting on her. 

It was time to send her family on another mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lucy with all my heart but I needed to write a fic about her seeing lups name carved into a wall. I know a very common theme when it comes to luc , but still.


End file.
